


Comrades Abroad

by localfreak



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queer reading of the text 'Othello' can be taken in two ways- firstly, that Othello himself presents very much the type of machoistic man who, at the time of Shakespeare, could potentially be more interested in the company of men. OR, secondly, that Iago's schemes stem from a confused lust and hatred for Othello in equal terms. </p><p>This is simply a suggestion based on the latter reading, set as if it were a prequel to the events within the play itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades Abroad

**[Camp. Night.**

**MARTINEZ, TRESCI and OTHELLO sit near a small fire huddling for warmth. OTHELLO sits apart from the others. OTHER SOLDIERS are scattered in small groups across the stage, readying for bed.]**

**Martinez:** It won’t be long, ere our campaign is ended.

                             Ah, how I long for the sweet smell of home

                             And comforts that a soldier most desires

 

 **Tresci:** A friendly face painted to gild the pox 

                             For sure there’s no other bosom awaits

                              Senor Martinez

 

 **Martinez:**                   Impudent knave!

                                I have not fought so much upon this day

                                That could not see thee yet upon the floor.

 

 **Othello:** Gentlemen, I beg of you enough. Pray,

                              Bite out the sharpness of thy tongues, cry peace.

 

 **Martinez:** I will not listen to an upright ape

                            That thinks itself so learned by a book

                            It still forgets its nature and its tongue.

 

**[ENTER IAGO]**

 

 **Iago:** Hold Martinez, for I’ve no quarrel here

                              But can you not say this boy’s proved himself

                              A soldier fitting for the general’s grace?

                              And didst thou not today trust to his sword

                              To keep thy body safe from sabred bite?

 

 **Martinez:** Iago, friend, I did not see thee there.

 

 **Iago:** Well then, thy eyes must call away to bed

                             And sleep so thou will be that much refreshed

                              Upon thy watch. Dost thou agree?

 

 **Martinez:**                                                 Yes, sir,

                             And Moor, I do repent my tempered words.

 

 **Othello:** They are forgot

 

 **Iago:**                         And you, young jack of pitch

                                 Have you no quiet pallet calling out?

                                 I know of one most excellently placed

                                 Where snakes of the devil’s own bestiary

                                 Slide over the wet bellies of braggards.

 

 **Tresci:** No need to labour at your present point,

                                 So trouble not with me for I’m away

 

[ **EXIT MARTINEZ and TRESCI]**

**[OTHER SOLDIERS slip away leaving only IAGO and OTHELLO on stage]**

**Iago:** The silence stretches deep upon this night,

                             And yet I see a malice in thine eye,

                             And wish to know its cause.

 

 **Othello:**                                                 I’ll tell thee now,

                                Iago, friend thou knowst these men at war

                               Their tongues will twist an idle hours’ calm

                                For pleasure just to vex and heat the blood

                               In this rough climate. Temperance is all,

                               I did not need thy smoothness come to aid

                               For I have bore worse blows than they before.’

 

 **Iago:** I well believe thou hast, and having seen

                             Thy valiant battles in these crusades fought

                            Would trust that thou could hold thy pride undimm’d

                            By those less blessed in wits than babes in arms.’

 

 **Othello:** Then why woulds’t thou, like darkning angel come

                            And so prevent my righting my own wrongs?

                            Thy seek'st to ease the tension in this troop?

                            Then let me prove, by clarity of eye

                            And head unbow’d that I have earned my place.’

 

 **Iago:** Thy place is earned a thousand fold again

                              But to relieve an unmanly fracas

                              Unworthy of thy note, was but my wont.

                              If pleaseth thou, I shall hearafter hold

                              And turn a Judas eye upon their spite.

                             Except, of course, by doing so would I

                             Relinquish my own conscience for thy pride.’

 

 **Othello:** I see, now, my friend your deed was thus true

                              And say, take thou my hand,

 

 **Iago:**                                                 And so I shall,

                               For friendships forged by soldiers are justly sweet

                               And not forgotten, ere they travel far.

 

 **Othello:**           Since coming here I’ve heard thy praises sung

                          By generals and poorer men alike.

                          It does thee credit.

 

 **Iago:** I do naught other

                        Than any good and willing soldier ought.

 

 **Othello:**          Thy manner does thee credit, doing so

                        May for your valour, fortune surely follow.

 

**[EXIT OTHELLO]**

 

 **Iago:** And there he goes, look! on into the watch

                        That most unusual grace, a shadow’s breath

                        That formed in comely sinews night adorns.

                        Exotic as wild nature formed him so.

                        And yet- oh, still- he holds himself aloof

                        The more I find his friendship must be sought

                        For to touch

                                              -would be a sweeter balm

                        Than all of heavens raindrops in this sand.

                        My thirst desires more than nature planned

 

  **[Exit Iago]  
**

**[End of Scene]**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If we shadows have offended...
> 
> No, but seriously, I know the pentameter is shaky in parts. I'm hoping to do a second scene so watch this space!


End file.
